


BE狂魔  71章 车

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: BE狂魔求生系统, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	BE狂魔  71章 车

苏凛觉得，真正不太好的人应该是自己才对。

他的每一天都在忍耐中度过，忍耐两个字几乎已经成了他的常态。

谁能想得到，他们两个人之间，先忍不下去的竟然是许其琛呢？

许其琛的心里其实还有保有那么一点点理智的，可是这些理智和已经快要烧掉他的欲望相比实在是太过渺小。他毫无章法地低头吻住了苏凛，舌尖亟不可待地想要深入那个湿润而冰冷的口腔，好缓解一些自己的滚烫，舌尖刚碰到苏凛湿软的舌头，整个人就好像化成了一滩水，手臂撑不住身体，结结实实地压在苏凛的身上，一双干燥火热的手摩挲着苏凛的黑色短发，磨得他手心发痒。

从来没有见过许其琛做出这么出格的行为，苏凛感觉自己的定力已经到了极限，手掌下意识推了推身上的人，却被他搂住了脖子，一边吻着一边含糊不清地求着他，“不要推开我……苏凛……我想要……”

他的声音软的要命，高热导致的沙哑让他的声线变得异常性感，扭曲着钻进了苏凛的耳廓，勾着他心底的欲望。

感觉苏凛不再想要推开他，许其琛讨好地舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后虔诚地往下吻着，吻到他苍白的脖颈，看着苏凛微微滚动的喉结，忍不住轻轻地咬了一口。

实在是太肆无忌惮了。

苏凛的腿屈起，手臂揽住许其琛的人，将他翻身压倒在自己的身下，吻住了他的嘴唇，许其琛根本没有设限，任凭他灵活的舌头长驱直入，缠绕住他的舌尖，光是一个吻他就几乎要缴械投降，浑身的力气全部走失。尽管他刚才只是轻轻地咬了一口，可苏凛的脖子还是被他咬破了皮，渗出了一点血，血的气味太过于甜蜜，将他整个人闷在里面，没有喘息的余地。

看着许其琛穿着他的黑衬衫，领口的扣子被扯开好几个，露出了白皙的皮肤和若隐若现的乳尖。苏凛一把将许其琛从地上捞起来，半抱着他将他带到沙发上。

“自己脱。”

正处在情欲折磨中的许其琛眼神有些迷茫，听到苏凛再一次地重复，他才愣愣地将手指放在扣子上，可是眼睛有些花，怎么都解不开，他有些急了，干脆将衣服从裤子边缘扯出来，直接整个脱了下来。

他本来就觉得热，很快也就脱掉了裤子，赤条条地靠在沙发上，看向苏凛，“好了吗？”

苏凛的声音也有些哑，“自己做。”

许其琛想听的根本不是这个，可是苏凛怎样都不肯过来，语气又是那么不容置疑，许其琛只能按照他的指示，将手指伸到自己的嘴里，舔湿之后放在自己已经半硬的地方，上下套弄着，他的喘息声越来越大，可就是觉得不满足，无论如何都没办法释放出来。

他再一次看向一边站着的苏凛，“我要你……”

这样香艳的场景看得苏凛快要爆炸了，他解开自己的皮带坐在沙发上，将许其琛抱过来，让他跨坐在自己的身上。苏凛用力地吻着他的锁骨，一只手摸着他精瘦的后背，另一只手伸到许其琛的嘴里，就像上次许其琛吸血那样，模拟着口交的动作，伸出来的时候牵出了晶莹的拉丝。许其琛无力地倒在他的怀里，舔舐着苏凛的脖子，苏凛的手指挤入了他柔软的臀缝间，让他不由得发出一声呜咽，像一只可怜的小兽。

为了分散自己的注意力，许其琛拉开了苏凛的裤子拉链，将里面硕大的分身释放出来，细长的手指在上面来回揉捏套弄着，听见苏凛愈发明显的低喘，许其琛微微抬头，吸吮着他的唇瓣，自己的阴茎隔着苏凛的黑色针织衫磨着他坚实的小腹肌肉，顶端流出半透明的腺液。苏凛修长的手指在自己的体内缓缓地抽插按压着，让他觉得温度越来越高，越来越难受。

“别弄了……快点进来……”许其琛伸手绕到后面，将苏凛的手指拔了出来，“快点，我好难受……”

“这个姿势会很深的。”

“没关系。”许其琛扶住了苏凛已经硬到不行的阴茎，自己微微抬起了身子，感觉他一点点地，像楔子一样钉入了自己的身体里，许其琛发出了一声沙哑的闷哼，额头顶着苏凛的肩膀。

许其琛的体内狭窄而温暖，苏凛忍不住发出一声低喘，感觉自己被紧紧包裹着，终于不再克制，双手扶住了许其琛的腰，向上一下一下深深挺动着，这样的姿势可以进到前所未有的深度，许其琛被他顶的连连叫出了声，羞耻心都被着异常的烧灼感给冲淡了，根本不管不顾，只能沉浸在快感之中。

没过一会儿，许其琛就紧紧地抓住了苏凛的肩膀，浑身抖得厉害，在他的操弄下达到了高潮，抵着苏凛下腹射出了一大滩白浊，将他的黑色针织衫弄得乱七八糟。

原以为刚泄完的许其琛会发虚，虽然苏凛难受得要了命，却还是停了下来，在他体内没有动，可许其琛却动情地吻着苏凛的脖子，急促地在他的耳下喘着，“还要……苏凛……快一点……”

苏凛突然起了坏心眼，轻轻地揉捏着他胸前早就凸起的红点，就是不按照他想要的去做。

许其琛终于忍不住了，双手撑着自己上下动着，内壁被硬挺的阴茎摩擦得火热至极，他的动作越来越快，不小心动了动，体内的阴茎意外撞上了敏感点，他忍不住叫出了声，整个人倒在苏凛的怀里使不上劲，连一句完整的话也说不出来。

“还是我来吧。”苏凛双手抓住许其琛的臀瓣，整个人站了起来。

突然没有了支撑，许其琛只能将两条修长的腿盘在苏凛的胯骨上，声音都开始打颤：“啊……你要去哪儿……”

苏凛没有回话，只是用力抓着两瓣柔软的臀，借力将他整个人往上颠了颠。

“太深了……不要动……”

许其琛的声音都带了哭腔，双手紧紧地搂着苏凛的脖子，像是抓着悬崖边唯一一棵树，整个人悬在他的身上，身体不住地抽搐着。

明明听见了许其琛的求饶，可苏凛根本不打算轻易停下来，他的低喘声萦绕在许其琛的耳畔，勾起了他刚消减了些许的欲望，下半身的交合与抽插令他快要虚脱，苏凛的分身进入到了一个可怕的深度，连续不断地顶着他最敏感的地方。

“唔……”许其琛终于受不了了，一口咬上了苏凛的脖子，鲜血涌入他空虚的口腔，甘甜的液体让他获得了极大的满足，发出了诱人的喘息声。原本对于吸血鬼来说，与结契的同类分享血液就是某种意义上的性交，感官的双重刺激之下，许其琛几乎完全失去了自我，就这样一路被苏凛用这种令人脸红心跳的姿势抱到了浴室，一路上随着苏凛的动作不住地哼着，亲吻着苏凛被血染红的脖子。

进入浴室之后，苏凛终于让他的双腿落了地，可是许其琛哪里还有力气，差点直接跪在地上。苏凛将他捞了起来，让他的后背靠着冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，浑身发烫的许其琛觉得很舒服，发出了一声细微的叹息。

苏凛扶着他的腰，亲密地吻着许其琛，唇瓣间发出暧昧的啧啧水声，许其琛的手轻轻地抚上苏凛的后背，顺着他的肌肉线条向下，摸到了他后腰上浅浅的腰窝，脑子里开始出现刚才苏凛抱着自己挺动的画面，心里平息了些许的情欲再一次涌起来。

他的舌尖轻轻地勾着苏凛湿润的上颚，像撒娇似的，一面湿哒哒地亲着，一面含混不清地小声道：“还要……”

苏凛也早就被他勾得神志不清，抓住他的一条腿放在自己的胯骨上，再一次挺入那个温暖粘滑的小穴之中，身体的重新交合让两人同时发出餍足的喘息，许其琛单脚立在地上，怎么都站不稳，半个身子都靠在苏凛身上，后来索性整个人抱住他，脑袋倚在他的肩膀上，声音都带了哭腔，“慢一点……苏凛……站不住了……”

苏凛低头，听见他的求饶反而更发了狠，一口咬上许其琛后颈上的软肉，像只只能依靠本能的野兽一样猛烈地进攻着，听着自己怀里的人上气不接下气地叫着，已经不能抑制住自己的声音，只能紧紧地抓着他的后背，感觉自己快要被顶穿了，那条站在地上的腿根本使不上力，可又被办法挣脱，只能颤抖着求饶：“啊啊………慢一点……太深了……”

整个浴室充斥着肉体拍打的声音，夹杂着呻吟与喘息，苏凛感觉许其琛越夹越紧，似乎已经快要到极限，于是将他抵在墙上，加快了抽插的速度，看着他白皙的皮肤透出成人热所带来的红色光泽，整个人像是浸泡在情欲的液体之中，连一句完整的话也说不出来，只能一声一声地叫着。苏凛猛烈地顶着胯，听见许其琛的声音一阵高过一阵，“不、不行了……求你了……停下……啊啊！”

随着一阵痉挛，他再一次射在了苏凛的衣服上，黑色的针织衫已经一片狼藉。高潮的紧缩让苏凛也终于坚持不住，在最后一瞬间抽了出来，一大滩白浊射在了许其琛湿滑的大腿，看起来格外的色情。

许其琛整个人都化成了一滩水，靠倒在苏凛的怀里，大口地喘息着。苏凛将他拦腰抱了起来，放在了之前准备好却没用上的浴缸里。浑身还是热气的许其琛一下子浸到冷水中，又舒服又难受，整个身子都抖了抖，下意识抓住了苏凛的胳膊。

他的嗓子已经完全哑了，只能用气声说话，“不要走……”

苏凛也没打算走，他将黏在身上的衣服脱了下来，进入到浴缸之中，捞小鱼似的把他捞到怀里，替他清洗。许其琛的热度还没有完全消失，被他这么一搂，又觉得烧得慌，于是小口小口地亲着苏凛的脖子，一直亲到胸口。

“别闹了，你不能再做了。”

苏凛的语气太过严肃，许其琛抬着头亲了亲苏凛的嘴唇，可怜巴巴地小声道，“你好凶啊……”

看见许其琛似乎清醒了一点，苏凛的眉头微微皱起，“看你以后还听不听话。”

许其琛双手搂着他的脖子，一下一下十分讨好地亲着他的嘴角，“我听话……”他忽然笑了起来，“这种时候还数落我，真把我当你的孩子了……”

苏凛倒是似笑非笑地靠上了浴缸壁，眼睛凝视着他，“你倒是叫啊。”

许其琛愣了愣，这完全不像是苏凛的表情，太熟悉了，可他身上的灼热和还没消散的酒气让他无法冷静思考。

“叫。”

许其琛也抬了抬眼睛，看着苏凛的脸。

“爸爸。”

他扑在苏凛的身上，嘴唇蹭了蹭之前被他咬伤的侧颈，声音又小又轻，沙哑里带着一丝撒娇的意味，“我的烧还没退呢……”


End file.
